


Haikyuu First Impressions

by SmolMo



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, Testing - Freeform, chat, haikyuu crack, haikyuu impressions, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: I asked a friend of mine, who hasn’t watched Haikyū! to give me her first impressions of some characters.(She watched like three episodes a few years ago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Karasuno First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Simple concept. 
> 
> I send my friend who had not (yet!!!) watched Haikyu! pictures of the characters and told her to write me her first impressions of them based on those pictures.

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi_ **

  * **_“He looks tall, so maybe he played basketball before”_**
  * **_Probably straight-A student  
_**
  * **_Really smart???  
_**
  * **_Which also makes him a know-it-all  
_**



****

**_Ennoshita Chikara_ **

  * **He has kind eyes. A lil too kind so probably people walk all over him**
  * **But he’s good at handball**
  * **Maybe they give him a mean nickname but he doesn’t mind 😂**



**_Tsukishima Kei_ **

  * **Oh I remember him kind of ! He was soooo rude in the beginning but super funny.**
  * **Very competitive**
  * **I bet he always gets into fights with everyone**



**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

  * **He takes everything so seriously! Is he team captain or something?**
  * **Also, mean brows.**
  * **Looks short so he probably overcompensates**



**_Tanaka Ryūnosuke_ **

  * **Ohh everyone likes him!!**
  * **He is funny and cares about the team and happy-go-lucky yes yes**
  * **If you mess up he’ll cheer you up again in no time**



****

****

**_Kageyama Tobio  
_ **

  * **He is the new kid that is super mysterious and doesn’t really talk much**
  * **Plays well though!**
  * **Probably has some bad stuff happening to him, so he’s closed off**



****

****

**_Sawamura Daichi  
_ **

  * **Daddy is it really you?**
  * **He’s the “glue” of the group**
  * **So when people fight he’ll try and mend things over**
  * **Probably 9999% done with a lot of things**
  * **And always has to keep people out of trouble**



****

****

**_Azumane Asahi  
_ **

****

  * **Okay he comes from a long line of handball players**
  * **He lives in the shadow of his big brother**
  * **He only wants the approval of his family 😭**
  * **Probably plays really well but his nerves run away from him sometimes**
  * **And he beats himself up if he doesn’t score**



**Shimizu Kiyoko**

  * **She is the manager of the team**
  * **Absolutely no-nonsense type of girl**
  * **But probably very kind under the hard layer of icyness**
  * **And very loyal too**



_**Kinoshita Hisashi** _

  * **Also new to the team but he loves handball and wants to make it big!!**
  * **Oder volley? I don’t remember 😂**
  * **He also is very annoyed if someone is goofing off because we’re here to play dammit**



**Yachi Hitoka**

  * **Probably the younger sister of the tall glasses guy**
  * **10000 % has a crush on someone**
  * **And is very sweet** ****



**Hinata Shouyo**

  * Main character vibes
  * Because of the hair
  * Knows nothing about anything
  * But tries very hard
  * Maybe a little stupid
  * And fights with the black haired guy



**Nishinoya Yu**

  * He is very fast
  * Lighting hair
  * Also very competitive
  * And doesn’t like orange hair guy???



**Kazuhito Narita**

  * He definitely wants a career in volleyball!!
  * So serious
  * Probably a nerd too
  * Quick thinker 🤓




	2. Aoba Johsei/Seijoh

> **Tōru Oikawa**

  * **Why is his neck so loooong 😂**
  * **Probably an antagonist**
  * **Gives off arrogant vibes**



> **Iwaizumi Hajime**

  * **Oooohh he is very determined**
  * **Do not mess with him**
  * **He is probably smol**
  * **But again, probably fast or super strong so you better watch out**



> **Kunimi Akira**

  * Not a happy guy.
  * But like, I wanna give him some ice cream to cheer him up 
  * Does he have problems at home?? And wants to prove his own worth with volleyball



> **Kindaichi Yuutaro**

  * He has no clue what is going on but he’s still here for it
  * Probably the comedic relief 🤷🏻‍♀️😂



**Hanamaki Takahiro**

  * **Ohh nooo I don’t like him**
  * **He is a cheater.**
  * **Probably tries to foul his way through a match**



**Matsukawa Issei**

  * **Ahaa!**
  * **He doesn’t actually like volleyball but he is the sidekick of the first guy so he wants his recognition.**
  * **Probably still a good player**



**Kyotani Kentaro**

  * **Oh gosh he is intense**
  * **Anger issues**
  * **Like he can absolutely not lose to anyone ever**
  * **The hair is… different 🤭**



**Yahaba Shigeru**

  * Oh, he looks like he’s a nerd.
  * Serious too
  * always sticks to the rules
  * Has a lot to lose too 🤔



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma will be next


	3. Nekoma

##  **Nekoma part 1**

> **[Tetsurō Kuroo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTetsur%25C5%258D_Kuroo&t=MjU1MDBlZGVlMzA5NjMwNjhjOTJlYmYzMWIwNmI0MmI5N2I3YzA0YSxmZjZlNDIxODZkOTRkNmMzYWIxNTcyMjcyMjEwYjQzMTBlMmM1NGEw&ts=1607421340) **

  * **Dan Howell is it you?**
  * **He is captain**
  * **And he's a** ✨ **bad boy** ✨
  * **Probably needs to win because of a scholarship or smth**
  * **So, very serious about volley**
  * **all the girls have a crush on him**



> [ **Nobuyuki Kai** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FNobuyuki_Kai%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Nobuyuki%2520Kai&t=NGJhYmMyMDk2MjVjZGU4YjUyYmYyZDc4MTViZjBjMmNmN2U1M2RjYyxhYTkxOTVlNzM0ZDg4OWVmNjJhZDFjNWYxMjFjNTRiNDdiMmExMmJh&ts=1607421385)

[ **Morisuke Yaku** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FMorisuke_Yaku%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Morisuke%2520Yaku&t=ZTY3NjY1YTQ1Y2EyY2I2MDhjM2NmZGNlMjA4ODkxOTliOWM3NjVkMiw2MzU1ZGVjNzFhZjMyMjIxNDI2OTkzYjc4YzU1ODNmYzUwMGFkNTI5&ts=1607421340)

  * **He smol**
  * **Has big dreams**
  * **Probably like a more important role in the game because he's good at defense**
  * **(idek anything about volleyball lol)**



> **[Taketora Yamamoto](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTaketora_Yamamoto%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Taketora%2520Yamamoto&t=MTg4OGY0YTc1YjYzMTY2ZjFmODQyNzM5OTZjZjFjNWRjZjZmNzUzOCxkM2E4ZTUwNDA1MTljN2JjMmEzYTA2NTcxOTc0MDY4ZWM0ZjBjZTBk&ts=1607421340) **

  * **This segway**
  * **Why does have cat ears in his haircut ahahahaha**
  * **In this picture they're probably losing**
  * **And he has like ONE shot to fix it**
  * **So he is giving his best!!!!!**
  * **The hair, idek, probably very eccentric type of guy but one of the good guys**



> > [ **Kenma Kozume** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FKenma_Kozume%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Kenma%2520Kozume&t=ZGE4MmVlYWQyZTY3YjM1ZDk0YmIyMDhkZmRmODEyNmM0ZWM4NTNmMywwMGI1OTUxMTQ4MDNmZmU2YWY0NTNkNjVkOGM4ZmEyMGE0ZDI3ZjI5&ts=1607421385)
> 
>   * **He's an e-boy**
>   * **no but he's probably super cunning.**
>   * **So he makes his enemies think he doesn't know anything about anything**
>   * **and then... Surprise, he is amazing!!**
> 

>
>> [ **Shōhei Fukunaga** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FSh%25C5%258Dhei_Fukunaga&t=MmI5NDUyZGQ5Mjg1NmNhZjYwNjk3MDk0MjJjMGI3N2JkZDk2NGNhYSxjY2IwZWExMzQxZDY4Y2U1NWNkYzlhZDA5NDQ1NTU0ZjE5MjdmMWNi&ts=1607421385)
> 
>   * **He actually has no clue what's going on** 😂
>   * **But he is very trustworthy**
>   * **Was not blessed with eyebrows**
>   * **And maybe a little tryhard to be popular???**
> 


> **[Lev Haiba](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FLev_Haiba%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Lev%2520Haiba&t=OGVhNWM4MTU1NWQzYzRkMDk2ZDIzNzNhNDNmNmMyOTIxNWM0ZGM3NCxlYWJkMzMxZjk4ZDgxODhhZmNkNzk5MjNkYjcyZmJkZmU0M2NhMzRk&ts=1607421385) **

  * **Ohh Lev, Lev, Lev.**
  * **Is it Monday again?**
  * **We hate Mondays.**
  * **So we try to fake it till we make**



> [ **Sō Inuoka** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FS%25C5%258D_Inuoka&t=OGY4YjdkZTBjZDk2YmI1NzYyM2YwNmJhYzM2MWI4N2NlNDMzMDVjMSxhNjU0ODcxYjNiOTIzMWZkYmIxZGRlYWI4YTIxMWY5ZTEwYmJmM2Ez&ts=1607421385)

  * **SO!!**
  * **What a happy guy!!**
  * **So genuine!**
  * **Had a little accident with hair gel in the morning**
  * **but he’s going with it**



> [ **Yūki Shibayama** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FY%25C5%25ABki_Shibayama&t=Yzk2YzViNzJhZjE3N2U3ZTI1ZGExODhmMWQ1YTgwZTJmZmI4NzcyNCxiNmIwODllZWEyODk5MmVjYTJjZDg1ZDgwZDM5Y2JkMWYzNGFlMjll&ts=1607421385)

  * **Volleyball is everything to him!!!**
  * **Big dreams, and a good player too!**
  * **Probably doesn't have any humour**
  * **But the girls like him anyway because he's so focused**




	4. Nekoma

> > > **[Tetsurō Kuroo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTetsur%25C5%258D_Kuroo&t=ZmI1ZDg2MDk3M2EyMjVkYTJmNDVlZjg4ODhiYjRjYzY4NjA3MGM4ZCxmZjZlNDIxODZkOTRkNmMzYWIxNTcyMjcyMjEwYjQzMTBlMmM1NGEw&ts=1607421385) **
>> 
>>   * **Dan Howell is it you?**
>>   * **He is captain**
>>   * **And he's a** ✨ **bad boy** ✨
>>   * **Probably needs to win because of a scholarship or smth**
>>   * **So, very serious about volley**
>>   * **all the girls have a crush on him**
>> 

>>
>>> [ **Nobuyuki Kai** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FNobuyuki_Kai%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Nobuyuki%2520Kai&t=NGJhYmMyMDk2MjVjZGU4YjUyYmYyZDc4MTViZjBjMmNmN2U1M2RjYyxhYTkxOTVlNzM0ZDg4OWVmNjJhZDFjNWYxMjFjNTRiNDdiMmExMmJh&ts=1607421385)
>> 
>>   * **[Nobuyuki Kai](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FNobuyuki_Kai%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Nobuyuki%2520Kai&t=NGJhYmMyMDk2MjVjZGU4YjUyYmYyZDc4MTViZjBjMmNmN2U1M2RjYyxhYTkxOTVlNzM0ZDg4OWVmNjJhZDFjNWYxMjFjNTRiNDdiMmExMmJh&ts=1607421385)**
>>   * **Oh oh um he is like a grade a student**
>>   * **V smart**
>>   * **And is probably good at strategic playing**
>>   * **Idk,he looks super focused**
>> 

>> 
>> [ **Morisuke Yaku** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FMorisuke_Yaku%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Morisuke%2520Yaku&t=MTk1ZGRhMzg1Nzc4MmY2OTcxOWIzZTZmZTdjZWNkZjU1YTNjOTc4NSw2MzU1ZGVjNzFhZjMyMjIxNDI2OTkzYjc4YzU1ODNmYzUwMGFkNTI5&ts=1607421385)
>> 
>>   * **He smol**
>>   * **Has big dreams**
>>   * **Probably like a more important role in the game because he's good at defense**
>>   * **(idek anything about volleyball lol)**
>> 

>>
>>> **[Taketora Yamamoto](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FTaketora_Yamamoto%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Taketora%2520Yamamoto&t=ZWQzYmE0ODBhYzc1YTM5N2M0ZTZhYTY1OGU2ZDAyOTdhZjk5MjgwYyxkM2E4ZTUwNDA1MTljN2JjMmEzYTA2NTcxOTc0MDY4ZWM0ZjBjZTBk&ts=1607421385) **
>> 
>>   * **This segway**
>>   * **Why does have cat ears in his haircut ahahahaha**
>>   * **In this picture they're probably losing**
>>   * **And he has like ONE shot to fix it**
>>   * **So he is giving his best!!!!!**
>>   * **The hair, idek, probably very eccentric type of guy but one of the good guys**
>> 

>
>> [ **Kenma Kozume** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FKenma_Kozume%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Kenma%2520Kozume&t=ZGE4MmVlYWQyZTY3YjM1ZDk0YmIyMDhkZmRmODEyNmM0ZWM4NTNmMywwMGI1OTUxMTQ4MDNmZmU2YWY0NTNkNjVkOGM4ZmEyMGE0ZDI3ZjI5&ts=1607421385)
> 
>   * **He's an e-boy**
>   * **no but he's probably super cunning.**
>   * **So he makes his enemies think he doesn't know anything about anything**
>   * **and then... Surprise, he is amazing!!**
> 

>
>> [ **Shōhei Fukunaga** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FSh%25C5%258Dhei_Fukunaga&t=MmI5NDUyZGQ5Mjg1NmNhZjYwNjk3MDk0MjJjMGI3N2JkZDk2NGNhYSxjY2IwZWExMzQxZDY4Y2U1NWNkYzlhZDA5NDQ1NTU0ZjE5MjdmMWNi&ts=1607421385)
> 
>   * **He actually has no clue what's going on** 😂
>   * **But he is very trustworthy**
>   * **Was not blessed with eyebrows**
>   * **And maybe a little tryhard to be popular???**
> 

>
>> **[Lev Haiba](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FLev_Haiba%2522%2520%255Co%2520%2522Lev%2520Haiba&t=OGVhNWM4MTU1NWQzYzRkMDk2ZDIzNzNhNDNmNmMyOTIxNWM0ZGM3NCxlYWJkMzMxZjk4ZDgxODhhZmNkNzk5MjNkYjcyZmJkZmU0M2NhMzRk&ts=1607421385) **
> 
>   * **Ohh Lev, Lev, Lev.**
>   * **Is it Monday again?**
>   * **We hate Mondays.**
>   * **So we try to fake it till we make**
> 


> [ **Sō Inuoka** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FS%25C5%258D_Inuoka&t=OGY4YjdkZTBjZDk2YmI1NzYyM2YwNmJhYzM2MWI4N2NlNDMzMDVjMSxhNjU0ODcxYjNiOTIzMWZkYmIxZGRlYWI4YTIxMWY5ZTEwYmJmM2Ez&ts=1607421385)

  * **SO!!**
  * **What a happy guy!!**
  * **So genuine!**
  * **Had a little accident with hair gel in the morning**
  * **but he’s going with it**



> [ **Yūki Shibayama** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhaikyuu.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FY%25C5%25ABki_Shibayama&t=Yzk2YzViNzJhZjE3N2U3ZTI1ZGExODhmMWQ1YTgwZTJmZmI4NzcyNCxiNmIwODllZWEyODk5MmVjYTJjZDg1ZDgwZDM5Y2JkMWYzNGFlMjll&ts=1607421385)

  * **Volleyball is everything to him!!!**
  * **Big dreams, and a good player too!**
  * **Probably doesn't have any humour**
  * **But the girls like him anyway because he's so focused**



**Author's Note:**

> I am amazed on how she got some details correctly. Speaks for an amazing Character design doesnt it?
> 
> Yes, she forgot that it was a Volleyball Anime and thought they played Handball.


End file.
